life changes
by zikkiluver2189
Summary: zane finds out hehas a half brother named ash and he will be moving in with them zane dousn't like ash and the both give each other hell thats all i am going to give away read and reveiw hope you like it
1. prolouge

I got this idea because of one tree hill zane is going to find out that ash is his half brother but Harrison is actualy going to acknowledge hime because he didn't find out untill ash's mother died so ash moves in with zane and Harrison Rikki is ash's best friend they have known each other sence they were babies the girls are all mermaids but not friends yet because emma and cleo are popular and Rikki is not. The story is going to start from ash moving in there will be lots of romance and twist in turns in this story hope you like it this is my first story so please review so I know I am doing well criticism is welcome if you think something needs improvement


	2. Chapter 1

"dad why douse he have to move in with us we don't even know him" said Zane

"because zane his mother just died and he is my son your brother so you are going to have to deal with it he will be here In and hour and you are going to help him unpack understand" said Harrison sternly

"whatever" said Zane annoyed

**1 hour later**

There is a knock at the door and Zane answers it to reveal a curly headed pretty blonde he knows he has seen her before at school and around town he just can't remember her name and has no idea why she is here

"hi I'm Zane" he said

"Rikki" she said

"nice to meet you so what are you doing here" he asked trying to get to the point did he make a date with her and just forgot about it he didn't think so she is the new girl and nobody talk to the new kids she moved here around the same time as Ash and everyone thought she was a little freaky and weird and he couldn't be nice or associated with the freaky weird chick

"umm I'm here to.."she gets cut off

"listen I'm sure you're a nice girl but I'm not interested so bye bye" he starts to close the door but she stops it her eyes were looking at him but unlike a few minutes ago they looked a deep sea blue instead of sky blue she looked like she wanted to kill him

"that's real nice rich boy but I'm afraid that would never happen I mean wow you are so not my type and I am here to help Ash unpack his things" said Rikki

"oh so you know the reject" said Zane

"yea he is my best friend and as far as I'm concerned there is only one reject here and he is standing right in front of me" said Rikki

"excuse me your calling me a reject" replied Zane getting angry

"damn right I am you little…" gets interrupted

"Rikki down girl" said Ash coming up behind her

"yea listen to your keeper" said Zane smugly

"my keeper he is not my keeper rich boy" said Rikki

"really could have fooled me. Hey man you should definitely keep that thing on a leash" said Zane

Before zane could react Rikki reached up and socked him in the jaw he stumbled back from the blow

"what the hell" yelled zane

"oops" said Rikki

"Rikki" said Ash

"he started it if you ask me he deserves more then that" said Rikki

"I didn't start anything you and your little friend should just leave and go back to reject Ville" said Zane

"excuse me what the hell is your problem man" said Ash

"he is an ass that's what is problem" said Rikki

"I am not you're my problem you think you can just show up after all these years and ruin everything we are much better without you and nobody wants you here so why don't you just disappear" said zane

"hey kids Ash you're here ahh and this must be your friend its nice to meet you if you will follow me I will show witch room to bring your things to" said Harrison not noticing the anger in any of their eyes.

After they had ash all unpacked Harrison got a phone call and had to leave.

"ok so you are all settled in I will leave you three to get to know each other" said Harrison leaving the three alone

"well looks like we are both stuck so why don't we try and get along" said ash trying to compromise

"no way am I going to get along with a loser like you" said Zane

"ash you can always come stay with me and dad" said Rikki

"yea why don't you go stay with your little girlfriend" said zane

"she is not my girlfriend and your dad wants me here so you are just going to have to deal with it" said ash

"why are you such an ass" asked Rikki

"I'm not an ass I just don't like losers" said zane

"well then I guess we know why you hate yourself" said Rikki

"did you just call me a loser" said zane

"and what if I did" said Rikki zane stepped closer to her trying to scare her but she didn't back down

"you should really watch how you speak to me" said zane trying to sound threatening

"did you just threaten her" asked ash defensively

"and what if I did" said zane

"ash forget it he is not worth it" said Rikki

All of a sudden Emma and Cleo walked in

"hey zane he herd your brother is moving in today so we thought we would help……" Emma looks around the room "what is she doing her"

"apparently she is his bff"said zane mockingly

"hey emma" said ash

"oh hey ash" said emma a little confused

"wait you're his new brother" said Cleo

"yea" said ash

"oh zane I am so sorry" said Emma

"excuse me" said Rikki threateningly

"nothing no its its nothing about him I I just know zane was um upset about…..not being an only child anymore but ash as a brother that's assume amazing your so lucky zane" rambled emma scarcely

All zane could do was smile at how Rikki was scaring the hell out of emma and cleo

"that's what I thought" said Rikki

Ash just laughed "so you're a tough girl" said zane

Rikki just glared at him

"leave her alone zane she may be small but she can hurt you: said ash motioning towards Zane's still throbbing jaw

"well everyone its been great but I think I am going to go you know things to do places to be and ash don't forget my dad has this stupid charity party tonight…." Rikki gets cut off by zane

"your dad is going to that thing tonight at the gallery" said zane surprised

"going my dad owns it" said Rikki

"seriously" said emma

"yea" said Rikki like it was no big deal

"don't worry I will be there at 8" said ash

"great that means I have to see both your faces again because my dad is making me go" said Zane

"I am confused who is your dad" asked emma

"Terri Chadwick" said Rikki

"wait isn't he the big hotel owner" said cleo

"so you're a hotel heiress" said zane

"yea so" said Rikki

"never would have guessed that" said Zane

"I have to go" said Rikki

"need a ride" asked zane sarcastically

"no she lives like two doors down" said ash

"she douse" said zane surprised

"goodbye" said Rikki walking out

"ok now if everyone can get out of my room so I can get ready" said ash

"hey I don't care if my dad wants to acknowledge you or not this is still my house and you will never be apart of it" said zane after everyone left

"whatever" said ash

**Ok so this is my story I know I changed things from the show like Rikki is rich and there will be a lot changed about her life so her and Zane relate better later on I hope you like it this my first story review please **


	3. Chapter 2

"Zane are you ready we have to be there in 20 minutes" Harrison yelled up the stairs. Ash came down the stairs dressed and ready to go

"ok ready" said ash checking his appearance in the mirror

"great at least your ready on time" said Harrison

"wouldn't want to be late for some reason I value my head and would like to avoid getting it bitten off" said ash jokingly

"and why would that happen" asked Harrison

"I promised Rikki I would be there for moral support she hates going to these things and not knowing any one" said ash just the zane came down the stairs

"well we wouldn't want to disappoint your girlfriend now would we" said zane

"she is not my girlfriend she is my best friend" said ash

"hey now don't be ashamed she is hot" said zane

"hey you stay the hell away from Rikki she is not interested in you" said ash

"oh so it would make you angry if I dated her" said zane very interested

"so I just wouldn't want her to get caught up with someone like you" said ash

"ok boys time to go" said Harrison

**At the gallery**

"ash hey finally you're here" said Rikki walking over to where zane and ash were standing

"yup sorry we were waiting for zane" said ash

"excuse me I took like one more minute then you did" said zane

"well that's one minute longer" said ash

"no really and for your information I take my time for a reason" said zane

"and what could that be" said Rikki expecting a smart ass remark

"sometimes when I take to long my dad will leave me behind and I won't have to attend one of these stupid events" said zane

"now that's just wrong your suppose to support him as his son" said ash

"I get it" said Rikki

"what" replied ash

"do you have any idea how many times I changed my dress redid my make-up and searched for shoes" said Rikki

"so you hate these things to" asked zane

"are you kidding I would rather get a root canal without Novocain it would be less painful" said Rikki zane just laughed but ash looked shocked

"Rikki come on its your dad" said ash

"trust me give it a month of constantly having to attend these things and you will hate them to" said zane

"whatever" said ash he looked around the room until he saw Emma "hey there's emma I will see you later"

"ash your just going to ditch me for her" said Rikki shocked

"Rikki I will see you later" said ash

"that's just great" said Rikki

"I'll stay with you we may not be friends but at least we know each others names" said zane

"true I guess I can deal with you for a few hours" said Rikki

"oh and vice versa" said zane

Rikki just laughed as she walked off with zane

**With ash**

"so how have you been" said ash

"good can't wait till basketball starts again I have been thinking about going out for cheerleading with Cleo" said emma

"oh yea I actually want to go out for the team" said ash

"cool I just need to learn some moves and so douse cleo other wise we will make a fool of our selves" said emma

"oh you should ask Rikki" said ash

"why" said emma confused

"she use to dance a lot she still douse she is really good I could ask and see if she could help" said ash

"gosh can she do anything" said emma

"no of course not she has weaknesses just like anyone else" said ash

"like what" asked emma

"oh I can't say best friend code you know" said ash

"oh come on" said emma pouting and touching ash's arm flirtingly

"well I guess it wouldn't hurt" said ash staring into her eyes

**With Rikki and zane**

Rikki and zane were sitting outside on a swing talking

"well when my mum left my dad berried himself in his work I barely ever saw him anymore after that" said Rikki sadly

"yea I never really saw my dad a lot as a kid my mum was the one who always insisted on me being a kid after she left he just expected me to be all grown up sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough" said zane

"yea I know what that feels like you know you are actually not that bad" said Rikki

"neither are you" said zane staring into her eyes "you have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen"

"ok" said Rikki blushing a little

"no I'm serious they are like a mood ring they are sky blue when you are happy ocean blue when you are angry witch is color I have come to a few times and when you are upset they are an icy blue" said zane making Rikki blush more

"a simple blue would have been fine" said Rikki zane just smiled they both just stared into each others eyes smiling when zane leaned in and laid a kiss on her lips witch she instantly responded to. Ash and emma walked up and they both quickly pulled away before they could see anything

"ash what are you doing" asked Rikki a little embarrassed that she let zane kiss her

"nothing we were just going for a walk" said ash motioning to emma

"why were you walking with emma" asked Rikki

"because I am much better company then you not to mention not afraid of the future" said emma ash just looked at her shocked

"what is that suppose to mean" asked Rikki

"well I am just saying that I don't have to worry about turning into a gold digger like your mother" said emma

"emma you said you wouldn't say anything" said ash

"I can't believe you told her that" said Rikki angrily

"oh don't get so angry ash was just being friendly and for the record I think he is right your mum wasn't just a gold digger she just couldn't handle a child like you I mean look at you" said emma

"hey I did not say that Rikki I did not say that" said ash

"I can't believe you" said Rikki

"dude what the hell you just bad mouthed the girl you call your best friend to impress a girl and you called me a bad guy" said zane a little disgusted

"stay out of it this has nothing to do with you" said ash

"no ash why don't you leave because to tell you the truth I can't even look at you right now" said Rikki disappointed

"come on why don't we go inside the party should be ending then I can take you home" said zane trying for supportive

"fine" said Rikki taking Zane's hand as he led her to the door

"Rikki how can you be nice to him after how he has been treating me" said ash

"are you serious you go and tell some girl about things that your best friend told you in confidence and you are questioning her loyalty's" said Zane angrily

"zane forget it lets just go" said Rikki

"Rikki Rikki come on please I am sorry" ash yelled after her but she didn't turn around

"damn it" said ash angry with himself

"forget her" said Emma

"I can't do that" said ash walking away and leaving Emma behind

**With Rikki**

Rikki was in Zane's car because he was driving her home after what happened they were just driving in silence until zane decided to break it he pulled over in a parking lot that you could see the sun setting clearly

"are you sure your ok do you want to talk about it" asked zane

"no I am just angry that ash would do that to me we are suppose to best friends and I just want to ring his little neck" said Rikki

"well if it would make you feel better you can vent to me" said zane

"ok fine he wants to tell secrets I can do that you want to know why he gets so angry when somebody calls me his girlfriend" said Rikki

"why" replied zane

"because he tried to get in my pants since I was 13 and grew breast when I couldn't take it anymore I screamed at him and said it would never happen so he could just forget about it before I sick my brother on him then he ran away crying" said Rikki

"wow seriously" said zane laughing

"yea but you can't tell him I told you promise" said Rikki regretting that she told him

"ok but I do have a condition" said zane witch made Rikki look up in nervous confusion

"what" said Rikki

"I want another kiss" said zane smiling when she looked away blushing

"ok fine but then you have to take me home and you can't tell anybody" said Rikki zane nodded his head and they both leaned in for the kiss it wasn't long before the simple kiss turned in to a 20 minute long make-out session slowly slipping into heavy petting when zane started to slide his hand up her shirt Rikki moaned then quickly pulled away

"sorry" said zane a little embarrassed

"its ok" said Rikki as red as a tomato

"ok lets get you home" said zane then regretted it "I mean…" said Zane getting cut off by Rikki when she kissed him again

"its ok just drop me off and I will see you soon" said Rikki smiling

The rest of the car ride was a blissful happy silence of what could happen in the future when zane stopped the car Rikki couldn't help but invite him in.

**Hope you like it what will happen next I wonder**


	4. Chapter 3

Rikki and Zane were making out on her couch after 20 minutes of kissing they moved upstairs to her room when they got to her room Zane started to remove her dress while Rikki started to unbutton his shirt they fell back unto Rikki's bed. One hour later they were lying down breathing heavily Rikki laid her head on Zane's chest.

"oh wow that was amazing" said Zane

"oh yea" replied Rikki

"that was the best I have ever had bar none" said Zane

"me two" said Rikki "comp[ared to that you could say I have never had an orgasm

"well I guess I'm your first" said zane

they started kissing again "if you tell anybody about this I will kill you" said Rikki

"ok" said Zane claiming her lips again and they went into the night

**The next day**

Zane woke up with Rikki in his arms to loud knocking it sounded like someone was trying to break down the door Zane couldn't take the noise anymore so he got up and threw his pants on he went downstairs to answer the door to reveal Ash

"what the hell are you doing here" yelled Ash confused to see Zane top less at his best friends house

"that's none of your business why are you herer anyway" said Zane

Just then Rikki came walking down the stairs wearing Zane's shirt

"Zane what are you doing come back to bed" said Rikki not noticing Ash

"what the hell is going on here Rikki did you…did you sleep with him" said Ash with disgust

"Ash what are you doing here" said Rikki surprised

"who cares what the hell if he doing here why are you with him" said Ash

"ok I think its pretty obvious so why don't we move on to the next quisten" said Zane

"Rikki I can't believe you how could you sleep with him" said Ash

"it just happened" said Rikki shrugging her shoulders

"it just happened when did you turn into such a slut just how many guys has it just happened with" said Ash

"ok not that its any of your business Ash but I have only slept with two guys and that's including Zane that hardly makes me a slut" said Rikki angrily

"yea and were the hell do you get off talking to her like that" said Zane

"why don't you just stay out of it" sais Ash

"because I don't have to" said Zane

"I think you should leave" said Ash

"hey he doesn't have to leave unless I tell him to you on the other hand should go" said Rikki

"Rikki come on" said Ash

"no Ash go" said Rikki

"fine I'm out of here but I will be there when you realise how much of a mistake this was" said Ash walking out and closing the door behind him

"ok well that was fun but I have to go before my dad gets to pist off" said Zane "so if I can get my shirt back

"oh this shirt" said Rikki Zane just nodded as he watched her slowly and seductively unbutton his shirt

"here you go" said Rikki handing him his shirt

"thank you" said Zane but his voice was barely a whisper she started to walk away but Zane grabbed her wrist and brought her back to him he kissed her passionately as he carried her back upstairs

"what about you dad" said Rikki as he threw back down to the bed

"he can wait" said Zane

**Later that day**

Rikki was walking on the beach when Zane ran up to her

"so how are you" said Zane

"I'm good" said Rikki

"great so I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight" asked Zane

Rikki just looked at him eyes wide "listen Zane that's realy sweet but not going to happen I mean the sex was great really but I was just angry at Ash and you were there its not going to happen again I'm sorry but I think its best if you just forget it ever happened I already talked to Ash so we are not fighting any more he is still a little mad about this morning but I told him exactly what I told you" said Rikki

"oh come on" said Zane

"no Zane" said Rikki as she walked away

"your going to change your mind no one turns me down for long" said Zane

"well I guess I'm your first" said Rikki

Rikki went to the café to meet Ash when she ran into Emma and Cleo

"hey Rikki I just wanted to apoligise for yesterday" said Emma

"I think we should all be friends I mean considering we are all.." Cleo looks around then continues "mermaids"

"well I guess on those terms I can accept your aploigie" said Rikki half heartily

"great hey look there is Ash you guys should sit with us we can interduce you to Lewis he is the only other person besides Ash and Zane that know about us" said Emma

"ok" said Rikki following after them with Ash next to her

**6 weeks later**

Rikki was in her bedroom staring down at the pregnancy test willing it to change to go from one word to two but it didn't budge she collapsed unto the bed thinking about all the people this will affect her dad was going to freak her new friends Emma and Cleo would probably have a heart attack Lewis would probably do that stammering thing he douse when he doesn't know what to say and exspecialy Ash and Zane

Zane she had no idea how he was going to react but no way it would be good and Ash he hated Zane finding out that she was going to have his baby wow this was going to be one long bad day but she knew were to start with Zane

**At Zane's**

"hey what are you doing here" asked Zane

"we need to talk" said Rikki Zane led her to his living room

"you should sit down" said Rikki sitting down on his couch "ok well this is hard for me…" Rikki was cut off when Zane started to speak

"I get it you want more.." Zane was cut off by Rikki putting her finger to his lips

"I'm pregnant" said Rikki Zane just sat there mouth hanging open "Zane hello..hello" said Rikki then she herd something behind her fall she turned around to see Ash frozen at the bottom of the stairs just staring she knew then that he must have herd "well they are defiantly related and apparently react to bad news the same way Rikki said to herself

It was 20 minutes before Zane finaly came to his sences

"this is impossible I mean we used protection" said Zane

"and condoms fail plus did we use one every time …..you know the last time….by the door" said Rikki silently praying she got a false negative but Zane didn't answer "great"

"I can't believe this you got her pregnant she is carrying a little you" said Ash disgustedly pointing between the two

"Ash" said Rikki

"she was there two its not like its all my fault" said Zane defensivly

"yea well you better be prepared to do the right thing" said Ash

"and what is that" asked Zane

"you have to marry her" said Ash

Zane just went silent "whoa whoa no way" said Rikki

"Rikki you know how your dad is on this subject" said Ash

"I don't care it isn't going to happen" said Rikki


	5. Chapter 4

"Ash we are not getting married" said Rikki

"Rikki you are pregnant" said Ash

"I am also only 16" said Rikki

"everybody hold on can I say something" said Zane

"no" said Ash

"Ash" said Rikki

"Rikki you are 16 you can't be seriously thinking about having a baby" said Ash

"Ash you better not be suggesting the A word" yelled Rikki

Zane was just standing by completely freaking out a baby. He was going to be a father this is crazy he was only 16 how was he going to have a baby he barely knew Rikki how were they going to raise a baby his dad was going to kill him.

"how are we going to raise a baby at only 16" yelled Zane

"exactly my point" said Ash

"shut up" said Rikki

"ok Zane it's all down to you abortion is the right option right" said Ash smugly looking at Rikki

"wrong" said Zane Ash looked back at him surprised

"what" said Ash "you want to have a baby?"

"of course not but abortion is not the right option that's just wrong this is our mistake not the babies what right do we have to end its life" said Zane

"thank you" said Rikki

"so what do you two plan on doing" asked Ash

"I don't know" they said in unison

"well Rikki are you at least going to tell Zane the truth" asked Ash

"about what" asked Rikki confused

"yea about what" asked Zane just as confused

"you know exactly what when I caught you two and in the heat of the moment and in all my anger called you a slut and you said you have only ever slept with two guys including Zane now I know that's not true but he doesn't" said Ash

"shut up Ash he doesn't need to know about that" said Rikki angrily

"wait what how many guys have you been with" asked Zane even more confused

"he has the right to know Rikki he is the father of your child" said Ash

Rikki stayed silent glaring at Ash

"Rikki" said Zane

"what" asked Rikki

"are you going to answer my question" asked Zane

"what question" asked Rikki

"Rikki just tell him" said Ash

"it has nothing to do with any of this" said Rikki

"ok someone better tell me" said Zane getting frustrated

"Rikki has never been with anyone before" said Ash

"Ash" yelled Rikki

"whoa no way I would have noticed if she was a virgin" said Zane

"technically she wasn't" said Ash

"technically" said Zane "that's impossible you either are or you aren't"

"shut up Ash this isn't any of your business or his" yelled Rikki

"well I think it is his business you are having his baby Rikki that's means you two are stuck together forever" said Ash

"someone tell me what the hell is going on here" asked Zane

"Rikki has been through a lot Zane…" he gets interrupted by Rikki

"I was raped when I was 13" said Rikki

Zane was silent completely shocked he didn't know what to say or do he was confused not even on TV did he hear someone say it so unemotionally

"and I have never slept with anyone" said Rikki

"wow" said Zane

"yup" said Ash

"now everyone is going to drop it because it is none of their business" said Rikki

"what are you going to do about the baby" asked Ash

"I am keeping this baby if Zane wants to be a part of his or her life that is his choice my dad gets back in a couple days I will talk to him then" said Rikki

"your dads going to freak kill Zane and then you" said Ash

"I know but hopefully after that he will respect my decision" said Rikki

"well Zane are you going to stare into space all day tell her are you going to be a part of the baby's life or not" said Ash

"I don't know I will be there and help you through the pregnancy but I have no idea if I'm ready to be a dad I need more time to think on that" said Zane

"I understand that" said Rikki

"wait what that is not how it works" said Ash

"that is exactly how this is happening Ash" said Rikki she got up and sat next to Zane

"no its not look this is hard enough for me I mean my best friend carrying my enemies child" said Ash

"does that make you uncomfortable Ash" asked Rikki

"yes" yelled Ash

"oh and what about this" asked Zane as he grabbed Rikki and kissed her passionately

"yes it does now stop it" yelled Ash

Zane laid Rikki down on the couch he was on tip of her with his hand up her top

"Rikki no…Zane get off her stop it stop it stop it" yelled Ash

But they both kept going Zane started shedding both their clothes

"ewe gross stop" yelled Ash

Ash woke up screaming stop in his bed he looked around confused then he saw Rikki and Zane laughing at him in the doorway

"now Ash did you just have a sex dream for us" asked Zane Rikki slapped his arm but he just kept laughing

"Rikki stop no Zane get off her" repeated Zane mockingly

"it was a dream" said Ash

Then he got up and ran over to Rikki

"it was a dream" he repeated happily

"uh yea are you ok" said Rikki

"I'm great wait your not pregnant are you" said Ash at this Zane stopped laughing and looked at her both waiting for her answer

"no I'm not pregnant" said Rikki both brothers seemed to exhale thankfully at the same time

"wait what are you doing here with him" asked Ash glaring at Zane who glared back smirking slightly

"I came to see you Zane took me up here but your dream was much more interesting than any movie we were going to see" said Rikki

"defiantly what the hell were you dreaming about" asked Zane

"well you got Rikki pregnant she was keeping the baby I forced her to admit the truth about how many guys she slept with and then you mauled her and she…" Ash was cut off

"wait what do you mean the truth about how many guys she slept with" asked Zane

"nothing he means nothing" said Rikki

"yup just a weird dream" said Ash

"oh its more than two isn't it" said Zane smiling and looking at Rikki she slapped him on the arm again

"guess you'll never know" said Rikki glaring at Ash for almost slipping about her past a past they will never speak of again. Seriously Zane didn't need to know he was the first guy she has ever actually been with.

"oh I can guess" said Zane following her "3"

"no"

"4"

"no"

"9"

"NO"

"lower or higher than nine"

"LOWER"

"ok 8"

"no"

"7"

"no"

Ash laughed at Zane trying to guess it was actually pretty funny how clueless those two are one thing is for sure he would keep them away from each other no way would they ever hook up again under his watch. Ash let out a long breathe lying back down on his bed

**5 minutes before wake-up**

Knock Knock

"what are you doing here" asked Rikki

"I live here" said Zane

"I thought you went with your dad on his business trip" said Rikki

"oh checking up on me I see" said Zane

"no Ash just brought up how happy he was that you would be gone for 2 weeks" said Rikki sliding past him to walk in the door

"speaking of Ash where is he we were suppose to go to the movies today" said Rikki

"lets not talk about Ash" said Zane taking a step closer to her

"but Ash is who I am here for" said Rikki taking another step back Zane had her pinned against the wall

"I don't think that's true" said Zane leaning in closer lips almost touching

"you wish I came here to see you" said Rikki doing nothing to push him away or stop him

"I didn't say that you did" said Zane Rikki opened her mouth to talk but Zane smashed his lips onto hers and kissed her passionately. They were both locked in a heated kiss when they heard Ash scream and jumped away from each other and ran up the stairs.

"Rikki no…Zane get off her stop it stop it stop it" yelled Ash in his sleep

Rikki and Zane looked on confused and slightly amused

"ewe gross stop" yelled Ash jumping up on the floor he turned towards us and looked completely confused

"now Ash did you just have a sex dream for us" asked Zane Rikki slapped his arm but he just kept laughing


End file.
